Wreck-It Ralph: The Greatest Enemy
by ViolentFluffernutter
Summary: Master Hand has chosen Ralph's arcade to host the next Super Smash Bros. competition, but the contest is interrupted by the most dangerous villain imaginable. Will Ralph be able to stand against this villain, or will the entire arcade be destroyed from the inside out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The excited buzz of the crowd was electrifying to Ralph's ears as he walked into his locker room, cracked his knuckles, and began to do some stretches. Jogging in place, he threw a few practice punches at the air in front of him. His best friend, Felix, bounced up and down beside him in excitement.

"Oh, boy!" the tiny handyman said in giddy delight, "I can't believe this day has finally come! Can you believe it, Ralph? I mean, wow!" he stopped bouncing and began pacing back and forth, grabbing his head in his near-manic enthusiasm. "This is legendary, Ralph! LEGENDARY!"

"Yep, it sure is," Ralph agreed, trying to keep his emotions under control. In truth, he was every bit as excited about this day as Felix was, but he couldn't allow himself to get distracted.

What Felix said was true, today would be a day that the arcade would remember forever. Only a week ago, they had received a very prestigious (and quite unannounced) visitor: the one and only Master Hand, himself! He had come to announce that, in seven days, he planned on holding the next Super Smash Bros. competition in their arcade. Soon, heroes and villains from all the most popular video games would arrive, eager to show their superiority by beating the pixels out of all the competition. And naturally, as the hosting arcade, any character who wished to partake in the festivities themselves were more than welcome to sign up- just so long as they didn't hold Master Hand responsible for any injuries and/or death. After some cajoling from his friends in Fix-It Felix JR, Ralph had agreed to sign up as a competitor, representing their game.

And now the first day of the competition had finally arrived! As luck would have it, Ralph had been randomly selected be in the first battle. His opponents would be Link, from The Legend of Zelda, Scorpion, from Mortal Kombat, and Commander Shepard, from Mass Effect. All very skilled fighters, but Ralph felt fairly confident that he could overpower them. Suddenly, the crowd roared in excitement! A timer lit up on the wall in Ralph's locker room, signaling that he had one minute before being dropped into the arena.

"Okay, Ralph, remember," Felix said, eager to do some last minute coaching, "you're going against some pretty skilled opponents here, but they're all lightweight fighters, more dependent on speed than strength. You'll be the only strength-based fighter out there, but that means you'll move a bit slower than them." Ralph nodded, scrunching his eyebrows up in his most menacing game face. "Link and Scorpion will both be close range fighters, but I think between the two of them, Link is the one to look out for. His Master Sword can do some serious damage. Commander Shepard will most likely fight with long range attacks from his guns, and maybe some biotech skills, but it's hard to say without knowing what class type he's selected for himself this time. Whatever the case, I'd suggest letting either Link or Scorpion deal with him, and then taking them out afterwards."

"Let the other suckers deal with the sharpshooter, got it!" Ralph acknowledged.

"And good luck!" Felix concluded, just as the timer hit zero, and the floor beneath Ralph opened up, sending him falling into the arena below. It was Hyrule Castle, he realized. One of the bigger arenas. That was good, a larger fighter like him wouldn't fare too well in a smaller, restricted arena. He shuddered to think what would happen if he was forced onto one of the roaming stages.

"Wreck-It Ralph! Wreck-It Ralph!" the crowd chanted.

He raised his fists above his head and slammed them into the ground, sending a small shockwave through the castle floor. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" he roared at the top of his lungs, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

He saw his other three opponents get dropped in as well, and Master Hand's voice rang out, louder even then the roar of the crowd, "Wreck-It Ralph vs. Link vs. Scorpion vs. Commander Shepard! Fight!"

And the fight began! Ralph immediately launched himself at the closest fighter, which happened to be Scorpion, and swung out at him with his overly large hands. The nimble ninja dodged out of his way, though, and then leaped at Ralph in a flying kick. His foot struck Ralph in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, but he retaliated by lashing out again and swatting Scorpion away. Scorpion, obviously not pleased by this, reached up and pulled his mask off, revealing that he only had a skull for a head.

"Ew!" Ralph complained. "Put that back on!"

Instead, Scorpion looked down at the floor, and blew a stream of fire out of his mouth, right onto Ralph's feet!

"Ow, ow, ow ouch, hot!" Ralph yelped, dancing a funny little jig as he tried to soothe his burning feet.

Chuckling, Scorpion replaced his mask. Flicking his wrist, he caused a chain with a spearhead at the end to come out.

"Get over here!" he snarled, and threw the chain at Ralph. The spearhead punctured Ralph's clothes, but luckily only pricked his skin. Scorpion then gave a mighty pull, intending to yank Ralph off of his feet, allowing him to pummel him into the ground. What he hadn't calculated, however, was just how much Ralph weighed, and found that he may as well have been trying to move a mountain. Ralph smirked in amusement.

"No, you get over here!" he said, pulling on the chain himself. Scorpion was sent flying through the air, straight into Ralph's open hand. "Hey, guess what?" Ralph asked.

"W-what?" said Scorpion, quivering with fear.

"Game over!" and with that, Ralph flung Scorpion over the edge of the arena, where he vanished in a bright flash of light.

"Scorpion: DEFEATED!" Master Hand's voice rang out again, causing the crowd to erupt in wild applause.

Ralph looked down to see Link and Commander Shepard duking it out in the lower portion of the arena. As Felix has predicted, Shepard was trying his best to keep some distance between himself and the Hero of Time so that he could adequately use his shotgun, but the green clad swordsman wasn't making it easy. Realizing that he was approaching the edge of the arena, Shepard desperately reached into his utility belt and fished out a grenade, which he chucked at Link as hard as he could. But Link was ready, and batted the explosive back at Shepard with his Master Sword.

"Uh oh," was all Shepard managed to say before the grenade exploded in his face, sending him flying backwards in a very undignified manner until he, too, exploded in a burst of light.

"Commander Shepard: DEFEATED!"

Now it was just Ralph and Link, and Ralph wasn't going to give the Kokiri twerp an easy time! Intending to take Link by surprise, he leaped from his platform above, and did a groundpound, hoping to deal some serious damage. Link rolled out of the way just in time, though, and sprung back to his feet to let fly an arrow, which struck Ralph in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ralph complained. It was only a pinprick to the gorilla of a man, but it still hurt! Charging at his opponent, Ralph raised his fists and brought them down towards Link. Link pulled out his Hyrulian shield at the last moment, though, and blocked Ralphs' attack. Even though the wrecker was several times stronger, the shield was enchanted to be indestructible. The Hero of Time flashed Ralph a cocky smile.

"Okay, that's it!" Ralph said, and grabbed the shield. He pulled it out of Link's hands, to the young swordsman's shock. "What, hasn't anyone tried to do that to you before?" Ralph mocked him before winding up and smacking Link as hard as he could with his own shield, sending him flying away into the atmosphere, where he disappeared in a twinkle of light.

"Finish!" Master Hand's voice declared, signaling that the fight was over. "And the winner is… Wreck-It Ralph!"

Ralph did an impromptu celebratory dance before being pulled back up into his locker room. Outside, he could still hear the crowd chanting his name.

"Ralph, you were great!" Felix exclaimed, bounding up to congratulate his best friend. "You're going on to the next round!"

"I know!" Ralph affirmed, collapsing onto the bench. "Man, I need to catch my breath."

"Well, I think you'll need to do that later," Felix said with a sly wink, "because somebody's here to see you!"

With a flash of green, Ralph's other best friend, Vanellope, stood before him.

"Oh my gosh, Ralph, that was amazing I can't believe you won actually I can believe it because you're awesome and wow you stink now you really need a shower holy sweet mother of monkey milk I can't believe you won!" she rattled off in her high pitched voice, not stopping to take a breath once, bouncing and glitching all around the room in her usual hyperactive way.

"Hey, slow down kid!" Ralph laughed. "Or they'll think you're the next contestant." Realizing what he'd just said, he quickly added, "Which you're not, so don't even think about it!"

"Aaaaw, c'mon!" she begged, suddenly eager to show off for the crowd as well. "I bet I can beat ol' Ganondork! He's up next, right?"

"Oh, Ganondorf's fighting next?" Felix asked. "That's sure to be a good match! Come on, let's go somewhere where we can watch it!"

Heaving himself up from his seat, Ralph followed his friends down to the spectator area, where Felix's wife, Calhoun, waited for them.

"Nice win, Wreck-It," she congratulated him in her usual gruff way. "I think you probably could have finished Bug Boy off a bit faster, but you did all right."

"Ganondorf vs. Albert Wesker vs. Kratos vs. Liquid Ocelot!" Master Hand announced. "Fight!"

"Oh, this really is going to be a good match!" Felix exclaimed, hopping up on the railing to get a better look. The new combatants were duking it out in the Pokemon Coliseum.

"Hey, Calhoun?" Ralph asked. "Why didn't you sign up to fight?"

"My duty is to fight cybugs," the soldier answered. "Not to take part in childish games! Though," she added, a small smile rising to her lips, "it may have been fun anyway."

The fight went on. Ganondorf managed to land one of his devastating punches on Kratos, knocking the god of war out of the arena in one hit, when something strange began to happen. The pulsing pounding music that always accompanied the coliseum stage suddenly vanished, leaving the stadium silent. Then, just as quickly as the old music had gone away, a new beat began to play. It was played by a large orchestra, that much was clear just by listening to it, but what it meant, Ralph couldn't figure out.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Now the combatants had stopped fighting as well, confused by what was happening. They looked around, hoping somebody would explain what was going on. The crowd began to mutter in confusion.

And then the lyrics began…

Estuans interius,

Ira vehementi,

Estuans interius,

ira vehementi."

"Is that Latin?" Felix asked, but before anyone could answer him, a bright flash came from the arena.

A new combatant had suddenly appeared with the remaining three. Ralph tried to get a good look at him, but the man moved too quickly. Liquid Ocelot was the closest fighter to him, and the mysterious figure launched himself at the old man. Before Ocelot could react, there was a flash of silver, and he fell over, unmoving.

The crowd gasped! Had this new fighter just killed Liquid Ocelot! Nobody ever died in Super Smash Bros.!

But the mysterious fighter was not done yet, and he turned to face Ganondorf. The evil wizard charged up his powerful fist, and charged at his new opponent. But when he threw the punch, the man was already gone, and his fist hit nothing but air. Another flash of silver, and Ganondorf gave a startled cry before falling over as well. And the unseen choir continued to sing.

"Sors Immanis,

Et inanis,

Sors Immanis,

Et inanis."

Wesker took the initiative, not waiting for the murderous newcomer to attack him first, and threw himself at his opponent. With his unnatural mutant speed, he obviously hoped to match the newcomer, but that was not to be. He threw too punches, which the newcomer merely slapped away, and then looked down and was startled to see that a long sword already protruded from his chest. With an anguished gurgle, Wesker too, fell to the ground.

The crowd was silent. Not a single word was uttered as the man slowly came forward to draw his sword out of Wesker's chest. Now that he wasn't moving so insanely fast, Ralph managed to get a good look at him. He wore a long, black trench coat, and had long silver hair. With a final, defiant smile, the man rose a few feet into the air, and then vanished in a flash of light, just in time for the song to end.

"Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For a moment, all was silent. Then, all at once, panicked noise erupted throughout the stadium. The spectators rose from their seats, fighting to get to the exits first for fear that the mysterious man would return. Looking down from his booth, Ralph could tell that things were going to get ugly if someone didn't intervene soon. Luckily, Master Hand had realized the same thing.

"SILENCE!" he roared, flying out into the arena. The noise in the stadium vanished. "Everyone take your seats and remain calm, there is nothing to be afraid of! You!" he pointed at one of his workers, "Get me some Phoenix Down!"

A couple of minutes later, the worker delivered three packets of a strange red substance to his employer. Master Hand ripped each of them open and sprinkled their contents onto the fallen contestants. With a gasp, they all sat up, grasping their wounds, which were quickly fading away. The giant hand turned back to his audience, "Now, if anyone wishes to leave, they may do so in a calm and orderly fashion. For everyone else, the games will continue as planned!"

A gentle murmur crept up from the crowd, but soon grew into a roaring cheer as the excitement for the Super Smash Bros. returned. The fighters were alive and well, and the mysterious figure, whoever he had been, was quickly fading from memory. Ralph felt a smile rise to his own face as well, and briefly wondered when his next fight would take place. Glancing over to his friends, though, the smile quickly vanished when he caw Calhoun's face. Her eyes were bugged out with fury, and her teeth clenched so hard it looked like she would crack them with the pressure.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Felix asked, noticing her as well.

"Nothing," she said, the expression not leaving her face. "You two enjoy the games, I've got something I need to do." With that, she turned around and left, drawing her gun as she did.

Ralph and Felix exchanged wary glances, but knew better than to argue with Mrs. Fix-It when she got like this.

"Oh my gosh did you guys see that that was crazy that one guy just showed up and he was all like WHOOSH SLASH CLANG BANG and he took those guys out and then was just like SEEYA and got out of here!" Vanellope piped up. "That was so cool who do you think he was?"

"I honestly have no idea," Felix answered. "There are a lot of swordsmen out there, but I've never heard of someone who could do _that_."

The little girl's eyes suddenly lit up, and for once she spoke slowly, "Hey, do you guys think he might still be here?"

Ralph and Felix froze. The thought that the mysterious man might still be here had never occurred to them. This was their arcade, after all, so if a madman like that was running loose, things might not turn ugly very quickly.

"We should go look for him!" Vanellope suggested.

"That's probably where Calhoun went," Felix realized.

"No, _we_ should go look for him," Ralph said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "_You_ need to get back to Sugar Rush where you'll be safe."

"WHAAAT?!" Vanellope bawled, her jaw dropping with disappointment. "I wanna go with you guys!"

"No, Vanellope," Felix agreed. "You need to go home right this instant."

Sticking her lip out, Vanellope didn't argue, but didn't bother to say goodbye either as she stomped away.

"All right," Ralph said once she was gone, "Where should we look first?"

"Game Central Station," Felix suggested. "That's where he's most likely to blend in."

The two friends made their way out of the stadium, hopping onto the train that would bring them to Game Central Station. In the distance, they could hear Master Hand announcing the next fight. It was Captain Falcon vs. Mario vs. Nariko vs. Yoshimitsu.

"I hope I can get back in time for my next fight," Ralph said as the train whisked them away.

"This is more important, Ralph!" Felix insisted.

"You know, I wonder if they give the winners medals?" Ralph wondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ugh, Ralph, _please_ don't start thinking about that!" Felix begged, remembering what had happened last time.

"Or maybe even a tro…" the train slowed down and pulled into Game Central Station. "…phy?"

Ralph and Felix froze before the scene that greeted them. Game Central Station was in shambles! The floor was riddled with massive slices, the walls were cracked, and furniture lay strewn about everywhere. Before they could wonder what had happened, a series of gunshots came from the other end of the station. Hurrying to look, the two friends saw Calhoun backed against the far corner, her machine gun in her hand. She looked beat up, with cuts and bruises all over the skin that was visible on her. Across from her was the mysterious man. He held his sword lazily, with not a single wound on him, and slowly began to advance on Calhoun. The soldier raised her gun and sent a swarm of bullets towards him, screaming in fury, but he deflected them all, his sword a silver blur. The song began to play again…

"Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias,

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias"

"Calhoun!" Felix yelled, charging into the fight.

"Felix, no!" Ralph shouted, chasing after him. Felix wasn't a fighter. He stood no chance against this man!

Felix leaped into the air, drawing his hammer, but was knocked back when the man's foot shot out, kicking him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall twenty feet away.

"Do not interfere," he said, his voice soft and low, yet still the most menacing thing Ralph had ever heard.

"Hey, leave my friends alone!" Ralph ordered, clenching his fists in preparation of a fight.

"No, Wreck-It!" Calhoun shouted, still backed against the wall. "Grab Felix and get out of here!"

"No way!" Ralph said, and charged at the mysterious man. The man readied his sword, but Ralph knew better now than to come within reach of it. Instead, he threw himself into the air, and slammed his fists into the ground when he landed, sending a shockwave and rubble flying towards the man. Ralph expected it to at least distract him long enough for him to get close enough to pound him into the ground, but the man merely swung his sword again, and the flying rubble diverted its path and crashed into the ceiling. Dust and bits of cement rained down on them both, and Ralph could only stare in disbelief. How could this man possibly be so powerful? A smile rose to the man's lips, and his sword lashed out again, cutting a large chunk out of the floor.

"I have a present for you..." he said, and thrust his arm forward, sending the floor hurtling at Ralph. Ralph didn't have time to move, and the floor struck him head on, sending him flying backwards, where it slammed him into the far wall. The chunk fell away, and Ralph fell to the floor, hurting more now than he could ever remember. Looking up, he saw the mysterious man running towards him, sword in hand. Ignoring the pain, he picked himself up off the floor, and clasped his hands together above his head. When the man came within reach, Ralph swing his fists down, intending to crush his opponent's head, but the man was already gone. Ralph felt a sudden pain in his side, and saw that the man was now standing to his right. His sword had a light coating of red on it, and, looking down, Ralph saw that he had cut straight through his clothes, slicing his skin open. Grasping his side, Ralph fell down to one knee. The man laughed again, and came to stand over him.

"Tell me what you cherish most," he said in his chillingly calm voice. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" a familiar voice called out, followed by a frightened gasp.

Ralph looked away from the man, and saw Vanellope standing at the entrance to her own game. His eyes widened with horror. Oh no, please don't let her really be here. Not now! The mysterious man smiled again and chuckled menacingly.

"I see," he said. "So _that's_ what you cherish most."

"Vanellope, run!" Ralph shouted as loudly as his lungs would allow. For once, she didn't ask questions, just turned and retreated into Sugar Rush's entrance as quickly as she could.

"I'll be right back," the man said, turning to go after her. "I'll only be a minute."

Without another word, the man walked through the entrance to Sugar Rush, vanishing from sight just as the song reached its climax.

"Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!"


End file.
